Because He Wants Me To
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: At the end of WWII when Germany surrenders, he discovers that someone was killed. Human names used.


**Because He Wants Me To**

The whole world had long ago been plunged into darkness and fear. The war above all other wars had lasted far longer than anyone could have predicted. Fear, hatred, and uncertainty hovered above the heads of every nation. The war had started swiftly, with the Axis Powers quickly gaining territory. Their victory had seemed inevitable. It had only been when America had entered the war with fresh troops and supplies that things had started looking up for the Allies.

But while everything was looking up for the Allies, things could not have been worse for the Axis Powers. Italy had surrendered two years previously, leaving German troops to fight ferociously to keep the northern territory. But even while the Nazi army held the north of that country, the Italian resistance within the country was rapidly helping tearing the Axis in Europe apart.

Now, the two major Axis Powers, Germany and Japan, were now each fighting alone in their own continent. While light seemed to be returning to the world with the advance of the Allie troops, the Axis Powers could not help but feel that a very long, cold winter was coming upon them.

**GPGPGP**

Ludwig ran. For the second time in a little over a week, he ran as fast as he could away from the battles going on around him. This could not be happening; it just simply could _not _be happening! He hurt, he hurt all over. His body was being battered and bruised on every side. Italy had completely fallen into the hands of the Allies just a little over a week ago, and yesterday the western front had also surrendered. Only the eastern front was still fighting, but Ludwig wondered for how much longer. He was tired and he knew that his body was shutting down. He knew his end was coming.

Standing upon the eastern front, Ludwig's heart sank. So much destruction…so much hurt. He was being destroyed from the inside out as well as the outside in. Not only was he being bombarded by Allie attacks, but his own heart was being tormented by his Boss. His Boss, the man that was supposed to be looking out for him! The man that had started this Goddamned war! The man that had poisoned his own country; had forced his countrymen to turn in on themselves and seek to destroy an entire race! The man that had created fear among the people of Germany; that killed those wanting to end the war and bring peace and honor back to their country. The man that in the end, when Germany was within his darkest hour, killed himself, leaving the country lost and alone.

"_Großer Gott_…" Ludwig whispered as he felt yet another blow from the east, one that nearly knocked him off his feet. "_steh mir bei_!"

Russia was swiftly approaching him from the east, America and France from the west, and Britain from the south. Ludwig looked around helplessly. Where was he to go? He was alone now. He felt suddenly very cold, as though he had fallen into icy water. His throat began to close and it was hard to breathe. There was nowhere to run, there was nowhere to hide. Italy had betrayed him, and the Allies were coming in at all sides. If he ran, he knew they would catch him easily. It was four against one.

"Germany!" some called behind him. "Give up! We've got you!"

"There's nowhere to run now!"

Ludwig hardly heard the voices about him. He was scared, so very scared, and yet he felt numb. He did not turn to those speaking to him, but continued to stare straight ahead, to the east. As much as he hurt, as much as he felt his own life slowly starting to slip away, his eyes widened as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "_Preußen_!" His eyes widened as he looked to the northeast.

Russia walked through the battle carnage, looking calm and composed. There was an easy smile lightly resting upon his lips as he studied Germany before him. A sickening feeling began leaking into Germany's stomach. His brother Prussia had been always fighting on the eastern front…if Russia had managed to break through into Germany territory so completely…

"Surrender!" America's angry voice rose up once again.

Germany began shaking. He could not help it. He was hurt, his heart was torn apart. Blood seeped out of wounds he did not know he had. He was truly terrified.

Soviet Union broke his gaze with Ludwig and his smile never left his lips even as he cocked his head to the side, looking mildly confused. "_Preußen_?" he repeated. "Ah! I believe you were meaning him."

It had not at first been apparent, but it became obvious soon enough that Russia had been dragging something behind him as he made his advance. Unceremoniously, the large country threw the body of a fading country several feet away from Germany's feet. Failing Prussia did not even make a sound as his body hit the cold, unforgiving earth.

"I found him along the way," Russia went on, the cheerfulness of his tone making Ludwig ill.

The other three Allies looked down at the frail country. Prussia's once white hair was now stained red; blood caked it, matting his locks together. The county's eyes were shut, looking swollen behind closed lids. Bruises marred the pale skin, already black and ugly. His uniform was torn and burned from the battle. The once lively nation was now silent, lying limply in an undignified pile in the filth.

"_B-Bruder_!" Ludwig rushed forward, limping, to where his brother lied.

"No so fast." Britain held up his gun, America and France soon following suit. "Surrender, Germany…There's nothing else for you to do," England's voice was soft. Germany paused.

From behind England the two Italian brothers had come up to see what was happening. Veneziano was weeping as he watched his friend and once ally in such obvious distress while Romano turned away, unable to look at the sight before him. Only Russia seemed immune to the highly sensitive situation as he smiled on.

His strength was failing, Ludwig bowed his head, resting it on his chest as a sign of being conquered. Everyone waited with baited breath. No one could remember seeing Germany look so utterly defeated before. Eight days ago Germans had surrendered in Italy. The following day, Germany's Boss had committed suicide. Yesterday more Germans surrendered in the west, and now, here on the battle field in the east, it would be decided if the war in Europe was truly over. To those watching, surrender was the only thing Germany could do, but would he?

Tears collected in Ludwig's clear blue eyes as he glared up at everyone around him. He hated them all. He hated France and England. He hated America for getting involved at all. He hated Italy for betraying him, abandoning him when he needed him the most. But most of all, he hated Russia; he hated Russia for what he had done to his brother.

Angrily, Ludwig took the gun still slung around his shoulder and threw it at Russia as hard as he could manage in his weak state. The bigger country easily side stepped the flying object and smiled down serenely at the hurting nation standing before him. Unable to withstand the pressure any longer, Ludwig fell to his knees. A cry of enraged despair tore from his lips causing those around him to take a step back. Tears suddenly burst free from their damn and Ludwig began weeping, almost in hysterics.

"Gilbert! Gilbert! _Bruder, Wach auf_!" Ludwig demanded, grabbing the body of his fallen brother and shaking it. "_Wach auf! Sofort_!" The blonde's face seemed to crumble when he realized that the other nation in his hands remained limp and lifeless. Horror soon blossomed over his already pale and battered face even as more tears fell from his icy blue eyes. "Gilbert…_Bruder, Verlass mich nicht…bitte_…"

The Allies watched silently as Germany grabbed his brother's body and rock it gently, like a mother would trying to console her hurting child. Ludwig's cries and moans of agony filled the air, ringing loudly within everyone's ears. It seemed the mighty Germany had finally fallen. The war in Europe had ended at last.

**GPGPGP**

Sitting in his house in Berlin, waiting for the division lines to become final, Ludwig looked out the window into the cold, raining September day. It had been almost four full months since his surrender, and only four days since Japan officially surrendered to America. That was it then. The war was over at last. The world could be at peace now, it could heal.

But not Germany. Sitting there, he knew that peace was not for him. His hurts from this war were so much deeper than anyone knew. He had had a war within himself while fighting a war with other nations. And even now, he was being split up and divided between four countries. He could not heal himself while in such a state. He would have to remain broken and hurt until the day came when he could become his own again.

With such thoughts, Ludwig could not help but remember his brother. Gilbert would surely scoff at him right now. Prussia was never one to sit back idly and allow others to control him so thoroughly. He had always been stubborn and never gave up easily. No doubt the older Beilschmidt would already be thinking of ways to get out of such a situation, even if it was futile. Gilbert had always been that way…Gilbert had always been the strong one…

Thunder rumbled off into the distance and Ludwig sighed. He was going to have to go soon, work for France today before working for England tomorrow. Standing up, Ludwig limped away, clutching a hold of his cane for much needed support. He hurt most days, but he needed to be strong. He was lucky that he had been allowed to remain a country at all, even though his existence as one was hardly noticeable being so torn apart as he was.

He was almost to the door, about ready to leave the study when he paused. Turning back around, he stared out into the storm again. Tears began welling up into his eyes and he let out a shaky breath. "_Ruhe in Frieden, mein Bruder_," he whispered, a single tear escaping his clear eyes. "_Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen_."

With that, Ludwig turned around and left. He could not afford to think about the past at the moment, but had to look to the future. He was hurting and divided but he had to remain strong. He would show the world just what Germany was. Straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, Ludwig left the study and went to find France. He would honor the terms of his surrender to everyone, and he would survive. He would survive because Gilbert would want him to.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Hetalia fic. and I've tried to base it off of as much actual historical events as I could. Let me know what you think, but please, no flames...if it sucks, please tell me so nicely. ^_^ Thanks.

**History: **Italy joins Allies in September 8,1943, Germans fight to keep control of the north. Germans in Italy surrender on April 29, 1945. The next day Hitler commits suicide on April 30, 1945. Germans surrender in west May 7, 1945. The next day they surrender in the east. Japan surrenders on August 15, 1945 and signs the agreement on September 2, 1945.

**German: **How about a big thanks to Isen-Vinter for helping me out with my sad German skills. Thanks Isen!

Großer Gott, steh mir bei: My/great God, help me

Wach auf: Wake up

Sofort: now

Verlass mich nicht: Do not leave me

Ruhe in Frieden, mein Bruder: Rest in peace, my brother

Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen: I miss you so much


End file.
